Japanese non-examined laid-open patent publication H06-179178A discloses a flywheel-type driving tool. The known driving tool uses a flywheel to drive an operating member. The driver contacts the outer circumferential surface of the flywheel which is rotationally driven at high speed by an electric motor so that the driver is linearly driven and strikes a material to be driven.
When the rotation speed of the electric motor is not increased to a predetermined speed due to a drop of supply voltage to drive the electric motor (for example, a voltage drop of a battery) and as a result, shortage of the inertial energy of the flywheel is caused, faulty driving operation may possibly take place.